I Did NOT See That Coming!
by PrincessConswaylaBana9817
Summary: Kagome was stuck in her time not able to get back, until now. She has so many things happen to her that she didn't see coming. Will she be able to handle it? What will the others think? What about Sesshoumaru?
1. Back to the land time forgot

**YAYYYY! NEW STORY! Ok too much sugar…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! *sob***

_**Italicize- thoughts/dream**_

_**Italicize/underline-prophecy**_

**Kagome**

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. I keep having the same dream every night for the past two and a half years, after I graduated from high school at the top of my class. It's been seven and a half years since the final battle and the well closed after coming here to my own time.

The dream its self is creepy enough but on top of that I have a dead priestess telling me I still have my destiny to fulfill. I mean, what the hell is that supposed to mean, I mean, come on! Oh, and the best part is that the dead priestess is Midiroku.

_**Dream**_

_I'm back in the feudal era, but something is different but I can't seem to put my finger on it._

_I'm sitting in the middle a field with my legs to my side. I try to stand up but I can't move. Its day time, I can tell, but the sky's grey like there's a storm but there aren't any clouds in the sky. I can feel the wind blowing kinda hard but nothing is moving._

_Then it hits me, the thing that's different is that nobody is here, nobody. Because if there was somebody here then I would feel their aura, but I can't feel anybody for a couple hundred miles, it's weird._

_I just sit there, listening to the non-existent wind. That's when I hear my name being called ever so quietly, like its being carried by the wind that's not there. I listen as it slowly gets louder. By the time it's loud enough, it's chanting my name. Then its saying something like a poem but it sounds like a prophecy._

_Destiny within the dream,_

_Listen to the drumming of your heart._

_Join a new team,_

_Be smart._

_When you run,_

_Know that he'll find you._

_Look to the sun,_

_For there he flew._

_Know that he,_

_Is your true Love._

_You'll be free,_

_Up above._

_When it was finished I saw a man walking in the shadows but I was never to make out any part of him. It's weird because I can't feel his aura, like he's not there. He turned and walked in to the forest. I tried to get up or yell to him, but the only thing I could do was watch him leave._

_Then out of nowhere a bright pinkish purplish light blinded me and there stood Midiroku in all her glory. She looked down at me and smiled._

"_My child, why are you just sitting there?" she said with a smile still on her face._

_I looked up at her in confusion; didn't she know that I couldn't move? Then something deep inside me to try to stand up, so I did. I was surprised to find out that I could stand up. I stood in front off her, and looked her strait in the eyes._

"_Why am I here," I asked. "What was that prophecy about, who was that man, where am I, and why am I here?"_

"_Child you are here because I want you to be. That man was of the prophecy and that prophecy was of your destiny. You are in a place that is the middle of the land of dreams and reality."_

"_But what is my destiny?"_

"_Your destiny is to return to the land forgotten by time and to fulfill the prophecy. And you are to do it soon before it's too late."_

"_But how will I know that the prophecy is in motion?"_

"_You will know when you meet your true love before you know he's your true love. You will just know."_

"_But-"_

"_You must go now and fulfill your destiny!"_

_**End Dream**_

That last part, this was the first time it ever came. The dream usually ended right before she spoke. Up until now, I didn't know the purpose of the dream. I now know that I am to go back to the feudal era, beyond the well. But I haven't been there in seven and a half years, I don't even know if I can get back, but something very deep inside me was telling me to at least try.

I was at least going to try, and if I was able to make it back, then I would need to be ready. I got out of bed and grabbed my new and improved black backpack, that big yellow one hasn't been used since the final battle when it was torn beyond recognition. I pack my few necessities; jeans, shirts, underwear/bras, PJs, first aid kit, and stuff for when it gets my time of the month. I carried the bag down stairs and into the kitchen and got some food.

I now take care of the shrine ever since my grandpa died three years ago and my mom didn't have the heart to, so she asked to be put into a home. And Sota is off traveling the world with some friends from school before collage starts.

After I packed various types of food, I wrought a letter to Sota, just in case I'm still gone by the time he gets back.

I then went back up stairs to get my weapons. I had trained to be able to fight with any kind of weapon they would have had in the feudal era. I also trained in martial arts for two years and I'm a major black belt, I even beat my trainer **(A/N: I don't know what there called)** a bunch of times. I even studied the body so that I know where all the presser points were that would leave you paralyzed. Now I can take down anybody from my time, but I don't know about the feudal era just yet, but I could probably take down any human or weak demon.

I changed into my warrior cloths, they were very similar to Sango's but instead of pink, it's a deep red. I have another one that I put in my bag that was a beautiful sea green blue. I put my Daishō, Iaitō, and Wakizashi in my belt and put my Tanto in my boot. I put my new bow and quiver of arrows over my shoulder. I finally decided that I was ready, but then I grab my MP3 player, a whole bunch of batteries and my red headphones. (Can you tell my fav color is red?) I finally grabbed my bag a started down the stairs stopping by the bathroom to get the stuff needed for when I take a bath. I headed out the door, locked it, and over to the well house and opened the door. I stood there for a while and just looked at the well. Then I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the well and stared into the depths. I put both hands on the lip and leaned over just a little bit. I took a deep breath and jumped in. the familiar blue light surrounded me, and I landed at the bottom and looked up at the almost forgotten, clear, blue sky. I stood from my position and started to climb up the vines. When I climbed out looked around the familiar surroundings. I got up and headed for the village of Edo, to visit my old friend, Kaede. I was walking for a while when I felt a very strong demonic aura heading my way, and fast. I took my bow off my shoulder and notched an arrow and aimed it in the direction the demonic aura was coming from. It was starting to slow down, and then there stood the demon in all its glory. "Sesshoumaru…?" HAHAHA CLIFFIE! First chappie done. Should I continue? Give me feed back. 


	2. Sesshoumaru

**YYYYAAAAYYYY! Ok *deep breath* a new chappie. I thank all of you that commented and/or added to story alerts/favorites. Hehehe! I feel special!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha *sob* cuz if I did then I would put Kagome and Sesshoumaru together.**

_Italicized: thoughts_

_**Bold Italicized: beast thoughts**_

"Sesshoumaru…" I said his name in his famous monotone not letting any emotion seep into my voice. He just stood there looking at me, no staring at me. I felt a little creeped out and embarrassed but it went away quicker then it had appeared.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

I was scouting my land, alone, checking on the human villages without them knowing. I was on my way to check out the last village at the edge of my territory, Edo. I was walking there when I get a whiff of an odd magic. I pick up my pace into a power walk.

I stopped suddenly, catching a smell that I haven't smelled in seven and a half years. It took me awhile to come over my shock.

I quickly ran a top speed to find out what was going on. I slowed when the edge of the forest was in view. I stopped at the edge of the tree line and stared at the miko standing there with a bow drawn and aimed at my chest.

I will admit, that I was a little shocked to see this particular miko after so long, but I didn't show one bit of emotion, and neither did she. The miko has obviously been training seeing as she had three swords at her left hip and a different bow and quiver.

We stood there staring at each other, when I took a small step forward. She obviously didn't like that, seeing as she pulled the string back more and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it that you want here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked not moving an inch.

I didn't answer and she narrowed her eyes even more. _'What is it about this miko? Why and how did she return?'_

'_**Miko different. Miko pretty.'**_

'_Yes the miko is different, but why did you call her pretty?'_

"'_**cause miko pretty"**_

'_Go back in you corner and be quiet'_

'_**I don't want go corner. Corner mean to beast'**_

'_I don't care go back to your corner!'_

'_***whimper* master mean'**_

'_I know master mean, go to your corner'_

My beast finally went to his corner. The miko was still staring at me.

"Why did you return, miko?" I finally voiced the question that was on my mind.

"I will not answer your question unless you answer mine."

"I do not need to explain this Sesshoumaru."

"Then I'm not going to answer your question," she said putting the arrow in her quiver and the bow on her shoulder. She turned and started walking towards the village of Edo. This did not please me one bit. I glared at her back and let a low growl escape my lips. But she continued to walk. This made me even madder. _'How dare she ignore me! Does she not know her place?'_

I ran up behind her getting ready to kill her when she drew her sword and blocked my hand from touching her, while her back was still turned. She slowly turned around and looked at me with no emotion on her face or in her eyes.

"Attaching from behind, now are we?"

**Kagome POV**

"Attaching from behind, now are we?" I said with a mischievous grin playing at the edge of my lips. "I thought it was below the great Lord of the Western Lands to take a life unfairly, or at least try to." This got him mad. He narrowed his eyes more from the glare he was giving me. He removed his hand from the blade of my sword and stepped back. He then noticed that his claws didn't even leave a scratch. His eyebrows rose ever so slightly. I had to smile at that, when do you ever see emotions shown from the Lord of the West? I then sheathed my sword.

"Why did you return, miko? What is this strange weapon you have? Why are you dressed as a demon slayer?"

"Ah ah ah, Sesshoumaru, now that wouldn't be fair. You have more questions that I will not answer unless you answer mine first." I said waging my finger for every 'ah'.

"What I want is for you to answer my questions," I finally answered hoping to get some answers. It didn't go that way, though.

"ERRRRR! Wrong answer!" I said making a buzzer noise. "I mean before you asked your questions."

"What I wanted was to figure out what was going on when I smelt magic then your sent. I was on my way to check this village. Why am I telling you this, it's none of your concern."

"Oh, but that's were you're wrong, 'cause it is my concern. You see a friend lives here, and I protect my friends." He just stared at me with his normal mask on, hiding his emotions. "And to answer your questions; I returned to fulfill my destiny, this strange weapon is called a Wakizashi, and I'm dressed like a demon slayer because it is my warrior cloths. I have been training."

"Why have you been training, miko?"

"That is something that I'm not going to tell you just yet." With that I turned and walked into the village and over to Kaede's hut. I knocked on the frame of the make-shift door. When I heard a 'come on in' I pulled the 'door' back and entered the hut.

Kaede looked up from crushing herbs and gasped, her eyes widening in the process. I giggled.

"K-Kagome, is that really ye?"

"Yes, Lady Kaede, it is I." I giggled again. She motioned for me to sit down, so I did.

"What has happened to ye, child? I can sense ye spiritual powers have grown stronger."

"Yes, Lady Kaede, they have grown stronger, it is because I have been training in my own time for seven and a half years." Just then there was a knock on the door frame before it was pulled back.

"Lady Kaede, I have fe-"Sango said as she saw me, her eyes going wide, and dropping the herbs she was holding.

"Hey, Sango, what you been up to?"

**Haha! CLIFFIE! You must hate me, oh well. Any way, I decided to UD seeing as I had nothing else to do, so you got it early. YAY YOU!**

**R&R!**


	3. The Meeting

**Hey, guys, how's it going? Ok just to make sure you didn't get the gist but in here Kagome is 21, ok, 'cause I thought she was in 7th or 8th grade at the beginning of the show, and I don't know the legal drinking limit there so I'm going with America's and I don't know how they do their grade levels so, again, I'm going with America's.**

_Italicized=thoughts_

_**Bold/Italicized=beast thoughts**_

**Last chapter:**

"_Yes, Lady Kaede, they have grown stronger, it is because I have been training in my own time for seven and a half years." Just then there was a knock on the door frame before it was pulled back._

"_Lady Kaede, I have fe-"Sango said as she saw me, her eyes going wide, and dropping the herbs she was holding._

"_Hey, Sango, what you been up to?"_

**This chapter:**

Sango just stood there, eyes wide, staring at me.

"Hello, earth to Sango! Are you done staring at me?" I said standing up.

She blinked a couple times then said, "K-Kagome? How are you here I thought the well closed."

"I did too, but then I got this weird dream telling me to go through the well. I was a little creepy."

"Creepy? How was it creepy?" ask Kaede.

Sango and I sat down and I told them about the parts about the dream that I remember. I wanted to leave out the prophecy but then thought better of it and told them.

"So, what happened to everybody?" I asked after I was done telling them.

"Well, Miroku and I are just visiting Kaede to help with a couple thing that they need to get done. And InuYasha went off with Kikyo somewhere and we haven't seen them since."

"I have one question, are you and Miroku married yet?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yes, we are, and we have twin girls **(I always loved twins and girls) **named Etsu, the oldest, and Katsu, the youngest." Sango said blushing slightly. I knew that Etsu meant _Delight_ and Katsu meant _Victorious_.

"EEEEEEEPPP! Yay!" I said, squealing. I then realized Shippo wasn't here, "Wait, what of Shippo? Where is he?"

"Kagome, calm down. Shippo is safe, he is here with us, Miroku and I." Sango said putting her hands up, and made the 'calm down' motion with her hands that I taught her from my time.

Relief flooded through me, I then asked, "Sango, can you take me to him? I wish to surprise him and Miroku."

"Of course, Kagome." She then stood up and led me out the 'door'. We walked through the streets of the village, Edo. When we came across Miroku and Shippo, they had twin girls running around their ankles. Shippo was no longer the small kitsune that I remembered him to be. He was now up to my waist and his fluffy tail was starting to look more like a fox tail. I giggled. They obviously herd it. The girls stopped running and the boys looked over to where Sango and I were standing. They stopped and stared, the girls went and hid behind their father's legs, and they gasped at me.

"K-K-Kagome? Is that really you?" Shippo asked, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, Shippo, it's me. I've missed you, so…, much Shippo!" I said, feeling on the verge of tears, but I pushed them back. I will not cry, after all that training, because I was reunited with long lost friends.

Shippo runs forward, crying, and latches onto my legs. I reach down and pick him up and hug him real tight.

"Daddy, who is that woman?" asks Etsu from behind Miroku's legs.

"That is an old friend of daddy's and mommy's. Why don't you go say hi to aunt Kagome?" says Miroku, still staring at me. Tatsu and Etsu walk up to me very slowly. I kneel down with a weeping Shippo still in my arms.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," I say with a smile. They smile back and run up and tackle me to the ground, hugging me.

"Kagome, why are you dressed as a demon slayer?" asks Miroku.

"This is my warrior outfit. I have been training my miko powers, my body, and my mind, so I am stronger now. I even stopped Sesshoumaru from killing me, come to think of it, he is here hiding, aren't you Sesshoumaru!" I yell the last part so he can her me loud and clear. But when Sango and Miroku heard that I stopped him they gasped and their hand went to cover their mouths.

Just then Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the trees. Even though he's not showing it, I can tell that he was surprised because he was trying to cover his demonic aura, but it didn't work. I sensed him as light as day. He then turned and walked away. When he was not sensed any more I sensed a small demonic aura.

"Shit!" I whisper so the kids don't hear me. "_I did NOT see this coming_." I said standing from the ground but still holding all the kids in my arms. I then set them down on the ground.

"What is it you didn't see coming, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Him. He is here. I was hoping to avoid this confrontation." I said looking from Miroku to Sango.

I turned to look in the direction the aura was coming from. I was about to say it when he emerged from the trees.

"InuYasha."

**Ok so I some Writers Block. So this is the best I can come up with. I want Ideas, people! And I want you to tell me if you said/thought "I did NOT see that coming". It would give me the edge that I was hoping for. It's not called "I did NOT see that coming" for a reason.**

**R&R**


	4. Confrontation!

**HEY, PEOPLE! Ok, for those who are wondering, "What of Kikyo?" well, she is not dead…, yet. I, my self, am a Kikyo hater. If you're wondering where Kikyo is, you'll have to read and find out.**

**I thank all of those who have commented/favorited or anything else, 'cause I… I… I… (So emotional right now) I LOVE YOU GUYS! *cries happily***

_Italicized=thoughts/Flashback_

I turned to look in the direction the aura was coming from. I was about to say it when he emerged from the trees.

"InuYasha." I said getting angry but I held my emotions far from being seen.

"Oi! Wench, why ain't I full demon? I waited 7 ½ years to ask you that!" he said after a long moment of quiet, him showing all of his shock on his face. I was so close to showing him just how angry I was with my weapons.

"What, no 'hello' or 'hey, how you been'? Same as always, aren't you InuYasha? Well if you must know, you're not full demon beca-"I stopped. His aura was coming, somewhat fast. I'm the only one who sensed it because I knew he wanted to surprise everyone… but not me, he couldn't.

Sesshoumaru.

**Flashback!**

_**(I'm gonna go to flash back mode, 'cause you're all probably confused right now)**_

_Naraku was just defeated, we were all standing in the courtyard of his disintegrating castle, the ground so soaked with demon blood, that it squished under your feet._

_I walked over to where Naraku was last seen, before I killed him and disappeared into dust. There lay the Shikon No Tama, shrouded in darkness. I picked it up, instantly purifying the jewel. Suddenly there was Midiroku's voice in my head, telling me to make a selfless wish upon the jewel._

_I was just about to make the wish, because I knew I would have to, so I had thought about it a lot, when InuYasha was walking towards me. I thought he was going to congratulate me for killing Naraku, but the expression on his face said other wise._

"_Give me the jewel, Kagome," he said rather harshly._

"_What! No, you can't, she won't let you!" I half screamed, pulling the jewel to my chest in an attempt to protect it._

"_Who won't let him, Kagome?" Sango asked from a few yards away. She was still holding her Hiraikotsu, but she looked ready to use it if needed._

"_Midiroku," I said quietly._

"_I don't care, just give me the jewel Kagome!" InuYasha was now yelling._

"_NO! It's my destiny to care for the jewel! She wont let you ruin my destiny!" I yelled back, and then quickly and quietly added, "I wish for all those who deserve there wish to have it!"_

"_NO! You wench!" InuYasha lunged at me in an attempt to get the jewel but he was too late, the jewel was gone. That left him lunging at me at full speed. I had no time to get out of the way, so I braced my self for Him . . . . . but it never came. I looked up to see Sesshoumaru there, holding InuYasha back . . . with both arms, he had his left arm back, he got his wish._

"_You better run miko" he said in his famous monotone. I just nodded and turned to run to see Kilala in her larger form waiting for me. I gladly got on. We flew up; I didn't have her take me to the well just yet. I had her circle above, high above, so I could see what would happen. Miroku and Sango were kneeling next to Kohaku who was slowly sitting up. Sango got her wish. I don't know Miroku's wish but I'm sure he got it.InuYasha doesn't deserve his wish neither does Kikyo. I don't know what Rin's wish was, but I'm guessing she got it. I don't know about Jaken._

_Sesshoumaru let InuYasha go and he fell to the ground. He got up and drew Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru just stood there no need for him to draw a weapon, he was the great dog demon of the west. InuYasha charged and the fight started. After a while I decided to leave, 'cause I knew how it would end, Sesshoumaru the victor._

_I asked Kilala to take me to the well so she did. I got off, hugged, and thanked her. I then said goodbye. I told her to go back to Sango, she was a little reluctant but she left. I turned back to the well, ready to jump in, then my right side started to glow to glow pink. When the glow disappeared, I knew the jewel has returned to its protector. And I was determined to keep it hidden this time._

_I jumped in the well later to find out I couldn't return._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**(There, now you're caught up, happy now? Lets continue)**_

"Because what?" InuYasha yelled. I hid my smile.

"What, your small brain can't put the pieces together? Figures, you could never think things through," I said mockingly, stalling, waiting for Sesshoumaru to show up.

He scowled. "Just tell me, you wench!"

"Now, why would I do that?" I said, my earlier anger completely gone. I looked at his neck and smiled, he still had the rosary beads on his neck. I had never removed them.

"'cause you owe me that." His voice level went down but he was even madder than before. He was now at the edge of the tree line well hidden. Nobody knew he was there, nobody but me, of course. I let a smile come to the surface.

"I owe you nothing, but I'll answer any way. You're not a demon because you didn't deserve your wish, wouldn't you agree Sesshoumaru?" I said my eyes never leaving InuYasha's. Everybody turned and looked around, but he didn't come out of hiding.

"Oh, come now, Sesshoumaru, are we going to play this game? Don't make me blast you out of there." I said turning toward his direction, I knew it was him it was the same aura as before. He still didn't come out. I shrugged and focused a little of my miko power over in his direction, but before I could use it he came out.

"Ah, smart choice." InuYasha growled and drew Tetsusaiga. "now, now, InuYasha, no need to get violent, remember you still have the rosary beads around your neck all I have to say is_**Sit**_, and you'll go face first." When I said _**Sit**_, he did a face plant into mother earth.

I was about to say something else when I felt another aura coming, and fast. I knew who it was right away, I mean, how could I forget. _I Did NOT See This Coming!_

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Koga."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy again! I bet you luv me, yep you luv me. Be glad I granted you with a flash back.**

**Well, not much to say but thank you for reading/faving/commenting. You guys are awesome!**

**R&R**


	5. Discovering the Truth

**NEW CHAPPIE! Ok I know it's been awhile, but I was like half way through this chapter on my other comp when I go to turn the monitor, it turns off. So I have to use my laptop from now on, I don't trust the other one any more.**

**AnimeFanatic123- Thank you! I think so too. LOL!**

**Veraozao- I love Kagome too! She is adorable!**

_**Last Chapter**_

_I was about to say something else when I felt another aura coming, and fast. I knew who it was right away, I mean, how could I forget. I Did NOT See This Coming!_

"_Well, well, well, long time no see, Koga." I said quietly._

_**This Chapter**_

Koga was coming. _Light bulb!_ I have a _Brilliant _idea! Now, to stall, until Koga gets here.

"Now, as I was saying before, you two brothers need some quality time together, no?" when I said that they both growled and glared at each other. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Somehow, I'm gonna have to put you in a closet or a room with each other and let each other fight it out until it's resolved," I said with my right hand on my chin and m left arm under my elbow, as if I'm thinking, but I wasn't 'cause I was just stalling. But hearing this, Sesshoumaru turned the glare on me. I just shrugged it off. By now, Koga was here. Time to put the plan into action.

"Kagome! You're back!" Koga said, jogging up to me.

"Oh Koga! Thank goodness you're here, I've missed you!" I said, jogging up to him and latching onto his arm. I looked up into his eyes with fake tears in mine.

"Don't cry Kagome. I'm here now."

"Did you miss me Koga? Of course I'd understand if you didn't." I said backing away, looking sad, and making more tears come to my eyes. Just as I thought he would, like so many times, he took my hands in his.

"Of course I missed you. How could I not, you are my first and only love."

"Oh, please, Koga, stop. You're embarrassing me." I said looking away, as if embarrassed. With my head down, and my hair covering my face, I smiled. Everything was going as planned. But what would make things even better was if he hugged me.

As if reading my mind, he pulled me to him. I smiled even more. Then InuYasha growled, and I almost laughed. I hid my smile and looked up. Everybody was staring at us. Sesshoumaru made his 'Hn' sound and looked towards the east, at the setting sun.

"Ok, I guess you're all thinking how I'm here, and for some"- I looked at InuYasha- "why I'm here. Well, I'm here because the well has obviously let me come back to this time." I said, still in Koga's arms.

"The well? This time? What do you mean miko?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at us again.

"Yeah, what do you mean Kagome?" Koga asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot you guys don't know about the well. Well, the Bone Eaters Well connects my time, 500 years into the future, with this time. Only InuYasha and I were able to cross through the well. And when we defeated Naraku, and I went home, the well closed for good, or at least that's what we thought, before I returned. And as for why, according to Midiroku, I'm here to fulfill my destiny, whatever that means." I said stepping out of Koga's arms and walking over to Sango, looping my arm in hers.

"You've been quiet Sango. What's up?"

"Well, from what you told me and Kaede, it seems far too weird."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I then whispered in her ear, "Don't mention the prophecy."

"Well, for starters, why was it Midiroku? Why not someone else?"

"I can answer that one. The Shikon No Tama came from her and I'm the Shikon miko."

"Okay, I get the whole coming to you in a dream, but what did she mean when she said, '_before it's too late_'. Too late for what, exactly?"

"That, I can't answer. It confuses me too." I looked around. "Ok, what are you staring at?" I said looking at all the faces looking at me.

"You never mentioned that it came to you in a dream, let alone this stuff." Miroku said.

"Must've slipped my mind. Oh well, now you know." I said putting my hands up in an 'oh well' gesture.

"Well, I must be off. I just go get my stuff and I'll start my journey to fulfill my destiny. Sango can you help me?" I said, looking at Sango.

"Of course, Kagome." Sango said, following me towards Kaede's hut.

When we got inside, Kaede wasn't there, Sango asked, "You're traveling alone? But the prophecy said you had to join a new team."

"Yes, I know, Sango. It also said to '_be smart_', and I am. The team should come along while I'm traveling. It's no big deal." I said picking up my stuff. Sango pick up some herbs for me and left a note for Kaede, telling her she gave them to me. When we left the hut, Miroku and the kids were gone. The kids probably got tired.

"Tell Miroku and the girls' bye and that I'll miss them, would you Sango?" I said and Sango nodded.

"You're leaving already, Kagome?" Koga asked looking sad.

"Yes Koga. And InuYasha, if I ever see you again, I will kill you. I'm still _very_ pissed at you. Same goes for Kikyo. But I don't mind if I see you Koga. It wouldn't be so bad seeing you, Sesshoumaru, just as long as you don't try to kill me, again. I hope to see you, Miroku, and the girls, Sango. Well, I'm off. Bye!" I said, walking off. I had walked awhile when I looked back and they were gone.

I've been traveling North-East for a few hours, it's obviously dark now. I knew he was following me, he's been following me ever since I left, I didn't do anything 'cause I didn't want to deflate that big ego of his any more than it has to. But now, I'm just bored.

I stopped, "ok, I'm bored. You can come out now; I know you've been following me. If you're gonna follow me, might as well join me." I said looking in his direction.

And out stepped Sesshoumaru.

**CLIFFIE! I had a little trouble coming up with the ending. Oh and just in case you didn't get it, Kagome's plan was to make InuYasha growl out of jealousy. **

**What made it even better was that Sesshoumaru seemed bothered by it too.**

**HEHE HAHA! I'M AN EVIL GENIUS! MMWWAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil laugh)**

**R&R**


	6. The Follower & Tenseiga

_**Conswayla {me}:**_Haha! New chappie! I'm awesome.

_**Kagome:**_you keep telling yourself that.

_**Conswayla:**_TT-TT… MARU! KAGOME'S BEING MEAN TO ME!

_**Sesshoumaru:**_HN… don't call me that.

_**Conswayla:**_fine then! *sarcasm*

_**Sango:**_I think you're awesome.

_**Conswayla:**_thank you, Sango!

_**Sesshoumaru:**_HN… just do the disclaimer.

_**Conswayla:**_OH YEAH! *slaps forehead* I own nothing from InuYasha, just this plot and Sango's kids. *tear* 'cause if I did, Maru and Kagome would be together!

_**Sesshoumaru:**_that is not my name. *grabs snow globe*

_**Conswayla:**_NOT THE SNOW GLOBE! If you're gonna throw somethin', then throw somethin' that is NOT my collection.

_**Sesshoumaru:**_ *puts down snow globe* *picks up chair*

_**Conswayla: **_that's better… OH WAIT! *ducks* *CRASH* Um… Oh… Kay… ON WITH THE STORY! Now I must run for my life. *runs away*

_**Sesshoumaru: **_get back here girl!

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to join you," he said in his monotone.

"Then why did '_this Sesshoumaru_' follow me? Isn't your land in the west?" I said, mocking him in my own monotone, not showing emotion. He glared.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need to explain himself."

"Why do you talk in third person? Well, never mind. Follow all you want, but don't bother trying to hide. It's no use." I said, turning around and continued walking. He hesitated at first, but he followed any way, not hiding this time. He walked behind me, careful to stay five paces behind at all times.

Not that I don't like silence, silence is gold, but I was starting to get bored out of my mind.

"So…, how's Rin?" I said trying to make small talk.

"That is none of your concern." Was his only reply.

"Fine, fine. Just trying to make small talk." I said. Then I remembered that I brought my mp3 player. I stopped momentarily, lifted my bag off my shoulders, rested it on the ground, and started digging through it, looking for the searched object.

"What is it that you are doing, Miko?" the demon lord behind me asked.

"I'm looking for my mp3 player. AH-HA! Here it is!" I said pulling it out of my bag. I then closed my bag, put it on my shoulders, and started walking again.

"And what is this '_mp3 player_'?" he asked behind me.

"An mp3 player is a device that stores music so you can listen to it through another device that connects to it called headphones." I explained.

"Hn," was all he said. I put the headphones in my ears and turned on my mp3. The first song that came on was Kelly Clarkson's (_What doesn't kill you_)_ Stronger_. And I started singing quietly to myself.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me_

_You think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_You think you've left me broken down_

_You think that I'll come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me_

'_Cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a_

_Fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over_

_With someone new_

_They told you I was moving on_

_Over you_

_Didn't think that I'd come back_

_I come back swinging_

_You tried to break me but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a_

_Fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you, I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you, I'm not a broken hearted_

_Thanks to you, I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know the day you left_

_Was just my beginning_

_In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a_

_Fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you_

_Stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_When I'm alone_

This song tells the absolute truth. **(Conswayla: I HEAR THAT!)** I was so into listening t my music that I almost didn't hear Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know where you're going, Miko?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I have no idea where I'm going. I just picked a direction and headed that way. Why do you ask?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder.

"This Sesshoumaru was just curious as to what you were dragging me into." He stated matter of factually.

"Oh, so you finally decided to join my team, even if it's a team of two." When I said that, the line from the prophecy popped into my head: _join a new team, be smart_. I stopped dead in my tracks. _'Oh…, god. Can the prophecy be in motion already? Oh god!'_ my face paled as I remembered the rest of the prophecy.

_Destiny within the dream,_

_Listen to the drumming of your heart._

_Join a new team,_

_Be smart._

_When you run,_

_Know that he'll find you._

_Look to the sun,_

_For there he flew._

_Know that he,_

_Is your true Love._

_You'll be free,_

_Up above._

'_Oh god. It couldn't be him, could it? I sure hope not.' _**(Conswayla: for now! He he! Don't worry it's all going as planned)**

'**Don't worry, Kagome. It will reveal itself in time'** came a voice in my head. I jumped and made an 'Eep!' sound.

'_Who said that?_' I thought to the voice.

'**Just Tenseiga. Lord Sesshoumaru's faithful sword'** came the voice, Tenseiga. This just creeped me out more. _'I Did NOT See This Coming! Who could?'_

'_Why are you talking to me all of a sudden?'_ I thought back. I looked over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at his sword, which was pulsating._ 'Should I tell Sesshoumaru?'_ I thought to Tenseiga.

'**No no. I prefer to keep this our little secret.'**

'_And why is that, exactly?'_

''**Cause, if he found out, he'd try to make so that we couldn't talk to each other'**

'_And can he?'_

'**Well…, no. no he can't'**

'_Then why can't I tell him if he can't do anything about it?'_

'**Because I never kept a secret in my life, and I want to see how it goes.'**

'_Well, don't blame me if he finds out.'_

'**How would he find out?'**

'_I don't know. Yu might slip up.'_

'**How about this; you keep it a secret and I'll let you carry me. I normally don't let anyone touch me other than Sesshoumaru.'**

'_Fine, but will I carry you. I doubt that Sesshoumaru will give you up.' _I stated.

'**Like this.'** And with that said, the sword and its sheath flew from Sesshoumaru and landed in my hand that shot up so to catch it. Sesshoumaru didn't like that one bit. He growled and advanced towards me.

"Give me my sword, Miko." Said the very pissed off demon lord.

"Maybe I don't wanna." I said defiantly.

'**You shouldn't have said that…' **came Tenseiga voice in my head. I smirked inwardly. Knowing him we would pin me to a tree, his hand at my throat.

I had enough time to put an unnoticed barrier around my neck so I could still breathe but have it feel like I was still being choked to him. Just like I thought he would, he rushed at me, his right hand around my throat, and pinned me to the nearest tree.

I dropped Tenseiga on the ground next to where I was being 'choked'. I made it sound like I was being chock while my hand clawed at his hand around my neck.

'**Did you have to drop me?'**

'_Sorry, just trying to keep up the act.'_

'**What act?'**

'_Just watch. If you can.'_ Was all I said.

"You will watch your tongue." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Sorry, but I can't. It is virtually impossible to watch my tongue." I said in my normal voice, crossing my arms over my chest. This made him furious. Before he let go, I made the barrier close around his hand so I could actually talk to him. This simple act made him even madder.

'**You're good.' **Tenseiga complemented.

'_Thanks. Not that hard, really.'_

"What is it that you want Miko?" he asked, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Not much, really. Just to point some things out."

"and what would that be?" he asked impatiently.

"One; that I'm the leader here 'cause it's my destiny and my quest. Two; I don't take orders from you. And three; I won't return your sword 'cause, as you saw, it came to me to carry." I said, looking him straight in the eyes without blinking. To say that takes courage. Especially when it's a demon lord.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't take orders from humans."

"Oh, but you will this time, because I'm sure you won't leave without your sword." I had him backed into a corner.

'**You're REALLY good!'**

'_I try. Why did you want me to carry you in the first place?'_

'**You're more fun to talk to, than Mr. Quiet over there.'** I laughed inwardly at that remark.

"Unless you want to stay like this all day, I suggest you make up your mind." I said to Sesshoumaru.

"Fine. This Sesshoumaru shall travel with you. Now release me."

"Say please." I said in a some what sing song voice. He just growled.

"Fine." With that I released him and picked up Tenseiga and put him on my left hip, seeing as I already had three on the other, and it's not like I can use Tenseiga.

With that we set off, north this time. And so, a Miko, a demon lord, and a talking sword set off towards the north.

_**Conswayla:**_ I think I did well. 1,843 words and 7 pages.

_**Kagome: **_You did do well, you made me look awesome!

_**Sesshoumaru: **_… HN.

_**Kagome: **_Ignore him; he's just upset that you made him look weak.

_**Conswayla: **_I know. Now, readers, push the button. Come on, push it. You know you want to!

_**Kagome: **_Just click the button, or we'll have to hear about it later.

_**Conswayla:**_ TT-TT ***sob* R *sob* & *sob* R *sob***


	7. Well, that's unexpected

**Conswayla: **CHAPTER 7! Yeah I'm awesome!

**Sesshoumaru: ***mumbles* except only one person reviewed.

**Kagome: **Sesshoumaru! Shh! Don't let her hear you! Then you'll get an earful.

**Conswayla: **'…'

**Kagome: **Uh-Oh! You better run Sesshoumaru. She looks mad.

**Sesshoumaru: **A 2-tailed tiger demon like her doesn't scare me.

**Conswayla: **YOU BETTER RUN, BITCH! *runs towards Maru*

**Sesshoumaru: ***turns and runs* BUT I'M NOT A FEMALE DOG!

**Conswayla: **YOU WILL BE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!

**Shippo: **Umm… awkward.

**Koga: **I hear you there.

**Sango:** Conswayla would like to thank _AnimeFanatic123_ for reviewing.

***Rest of Cast*: **Conswayla owns nothing but the plot and Sango's kids!

**Kagome (time skip)**

We had been walking for some time, earlier having turned south, currently walking through a forest. The night before, I had sensed a lake ahead of us, so I purposely put on my blue and white horizontally striped bikini under my cloths. It was absolutely cute, the inch width waist band, on the bottoms, was white with yellow strips on top and bottom, with strings that tie on the sides, and a cute medium sized tropical looking flower just below the waist band in the center, the inside lime-ish green. The top was like it, the same thing that was on the waist band on the bottoms, went up the side, near the cleavage, the same flower print going up the side next to the white/yellow band, strings tying behind my back and neck, the inside the same lime-ish green.

We have been walking for a while now, the woods now a forest. I could sense we were getting close, and I was literally hopping with excitement, with Sesshoumaru giving me a weird look from where he was walking behind me, but I didn't care, I get to go swimming!

The woods/forest soon came to an end. About twenty-five feet from the tree line was the edge of a cliff, and about fifteen feet to my right was a ragged but smooth rock/boulder jutting out from the cliff edge, about ten feet long. About nine hundred feet forward and fifty feet up, was another cliff but this one had a waterfall twenty-five feet to the right of the rock/boulder (still across the gap). I walked to the end of the rock/boulder; it kinda looked like a diving board, but four feet wide; and looked down into the gap to see a beautiful crystal clear lake, I could tell it was deep, I cold now see the bottom of the waterfall as it cascaded down water smoothed boulders. It was breath taking beautiful.

I stepped back about five feet, took my bag off my shoulder and put it on the ground, and started taking off my outer cloths.

"Miko, what is it that you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. I was a little started at first because he has been quiet for a long time.

"Swimming," I simply stated. "Would you like to come?"

"And what is this 'Swimming' you speak of?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"It would be better if you watched rather than have me explain." And with that I ran towards the end of the rock/boulder, now in my swim suit, and dived down towards the crystal clear lake at the bottom of the gap.

I went head first into the water, bubbles forming around me from where I had disturbed its peace. I could hold my breath for at least three minutes, and I plan to stay down here as long as possible. It was just beautiful, no chlorine burning my eyes. I swam over to the boulders at the bottom of the waterfall. That was when I noticed that there was a small hole in the boulders. I swam towards it. I moved some of the boulders out of the way, but I was in need of oxygen, so I swam to the surface, where I saw Sesshoumaru crouching down at the end of the boulder that was jutting out.

"What were you doing, Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"I think I found a cave opening," I said swimming to shore. I scanned the cliff edge looking for a way back up to the boulder; I then found a sloped trail heading towards the boulder. I ran up the slop wary of sharp rocks. When I made it to the top I went to my weapons.

'**NO! Take me with you. I wanna come.'** Tenseiga's voice echoed through my head when I was about to pick up a sword.

'_Okay, no offense, but what good could you do? You can't exactly cut anything.'_ I said already reaching towards Tenseiga. I put Tenseiga on my hip, through the strings that tie my bottoms together.

'**I could protect you and see stuff that you can't.'**

'_You can see?'_

'**Yes, I can see.'**

'_Cool!'_

"Miko, where are you taking my sword?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly behind me. I didn't answer him; I started to run towards the end of the boulder.

"Miko!"

"…"

"Kagome!" by the time he said my name I was at the edge, diving off. I looked behind me to see Sesshoumaru reaching for my ankle. It was like slow motion.

"Tenseiga wants to come with me!" Hearing that, he froze. I was now heading head first into the water. When I broke the surface, I swam towards the cave entrance. Moving more boulders out of the way I swam through, and kept swimming when Tenseiga broke the silence in my head.

'**Why did you tell him?'**

'_Because, if he grabbed my ankle it would have been broken and you wouldn't have been able to come.'_

'**Good point. Oh well, I was about to slip anyway.'**

'_Wait, you can talk to him from a distance?'_

'**Yeah, why?'**

'_This is good.'_

'**And how is that a good thing?'**

'_It's good because I might need you to tell him a few things. Oh, and can you tell him not to follow because he wouldn't be able to fit into the cave.'_

'**Sure thing.'**

When Tenseiga was quiet I finally found air, after swimming up for awhile, and took a huge breath. I was about to run out of breath. A few feet in front of me was a ledge. I swam over to the ledge and hoisted myself up onto the ledge and swung my legs over so I could stand up. Before walking forward, I checked the ground, the walls, and the ceiling, for anything out of place. Finding nothing, I walked forward.

'**I told him, but he's wondering where we are.'** Tenseiga said, again breaking the 'silence'.

_Would you be as kind as to tell him that I don't know exactly? Please and thank-you!'_

'**Sure thing.'**

I looked ahead to what looked like a dead end. I kept walking, finding it a wall; nothing more. I looked to my left; nothing. I looked up; nothing. I looked to my right expecting nothing, but found a small crack in the wall, just big enough for me to walk in side ways. I took Tenseiga off my hip and held it so it was parallel with my body. I then slipped through the crack in the wall. It was quite long, if I must say. When I finally made it to the other side, what I say surprised me.

"_I Did NOT See This Coming!"_ I said. "Shit!"

'**What, what's wrong?'**

'_That!' _I thought, pointing in front of me.

'**Oh, yeah, that IS bad.'**

**Conswayla: **Yeah! 1,324 words!

**Kagome:** Umm… what did you do with Sesshoumaru?

**Conswayla:** Oh, don't worry; he's not dead, yet.

**Sango: **Hey, Princess Conswayla!

**Conswayla: **Hey, Sango! But, please, call me Conswayla.

**Sango: **Okay. So how's the story going? Any secrets?

**Conswayla: ***leans towards ear**whispers* Don't tell Kagome or Sesshoumaru, but they're gonna be a couple in this fic.

**Sango:** *whispers back * Oh, okay. I won't tell them.

**Conswayla:** Good. Now, bye-bye! Don't forget to R&R!

**Cast:** BYE-BYE!


	8. Lead The Way

**Conswayla:** YAY! Chapter 8! I'm getting good at this shiz.

**Kagome:** Shiz?

**Conswayla:** Yes, shiz. It's like saying shit without actually saying it.

**Sesshoumaru:** Didn't you need something?

**Conswayla:** OH YEAH! I need INFO/OPINIONS! 1.) How old Rin is, if you know. 2.) Names for Kagome's weapons. 3.) I'm gonna bring Kagura into this story (she is good as well as her sis) and I need ideas on who she can be with, but not Koga; he's got Ayame; not Inu Yasha; he got Kikyo and I might kill him off; and you know who else.

**Koga: **I like the idea of killing mutt face off, he did nothing but hurt Kagome.

**Sesshoumaru:** I agree with the wolf.

**Cast (not counting Inu and Kikyo):** AGREED!

**Conswayla: **It's settled! Now send you're ideas and info! On with the story! I OWN NOTHING! *Crying*

'_Italic'_= thoughts

'_**bold/italic'**_= Beast

'**Bold'**= Tenseiga

**Sesshoumaru POV**

'_That Miko sure is taking her time' _I thought from my perch in a tree. I can see the water clearly from here.

'_**Don't be mean to Miko. Beast like Miko!'**_

'**I agree with Beast. Don't be mean!'**

'_Why did you reject me when I tried to pick you up?'_ I thought, looking at my still red right hand.

'**I didn't reject you; I just didn't want to leave Kagome behind.'** I was about to answer when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye in the water. I jump down, went over to the boulder **(the one that Kagome dived off of)**, and looked over the edge into the water just in time to see the Miko coming to the surface.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, we have a slight problem that we need your help with." The Miko said, looking up at me then over to the bottom of the waterfall.

"We? What is the problem?" I asked, while quirking a brow.

"Yeah, Tenseiga and I. Well, the problem can't exactly be explained, you're going to have to see it for yourself."

'_**Go with Miko. Miko half naked.'**_

'_Fine, but I'm not going because she's half naked.'_

'_**Fine, jus' go with Miko!'**_

"Very well. Lead the way Miko."

"Okay, but first you might want to take off anything that you don't want to get wet." She said, swimming towards the falls, her back to us. I quickly took off my Mokomoko **(is this his fluff? Need to know!)**, armor, shoes, and my kimono; only leaving on my hakamas and obi. I jumped off the edge, feet first. When I resurfaced I swam to the Miko that was over by the waterfall.

"Lead the way Miko." I said in my normal stoic demeanor.

"Okay, hold your breath." With that said the Miko dove under the water. I followed her under the crystal clear water.

I saw the Miko swim over to a small hole, at the bottom of the waterfall, and try to move some boulders.

'_**Help Miko. Miko need help.'**_ I didn't reply, just swam over and moved the boulders with ease. She then gave me a look as if saying_ show-off_, then swim into the hole. I followed behind. She then started to swim up, after some time. It then looked like she resurfaced, so I followed behind. She seemed out of breath.

"Out of breath, Miko?" I said mockingly, my breathing normal. She just stuck out her tongue. She swam over to a ledge and hosted herself up, stood, and walked on; swaying her hips slightly.

'_**Miko! Miko! ME WANT MIKO!'**_

"_No! You can't have the Miko!'_

'_***Grrrr* for now.'**_

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kagome asked her hands on her hips. Hips shifted slightly to the right. _'When did I start calling her "Kagome"?'_

'_**He-he, Miko look smexy!'**_

'_Stop it!'_ I glared at her and swam to the ledge and hosted myself up. I walked up to her and looked down to her.

"Lead the way, Miko." I said a little harsher than need be. Her only response was a slight nod of her head. She then turned and walked along the right wall. When she got to the back wall, she slipped into the wall on the right.

I swiftly walked forward to where she disappeared into the wall. Looking to the right, I saw how she disappeared. There was a small, narrow crack in the wall. Slipping through, just barely fitting, I fallowed the Miko.

When I got to the other side, I stood next to the Miko, and looked at the web of strings in between us and the door on the other side of the room **(I kinda got this idea from House of Anubis. It belongs to them not me, so don't report me.)**.

"And what is the problem? This looks like you can do it on your own." I stated looking down to the Miko.

"I can, it's just the door on the other side. It looks heavy. It has no knob or key hole, and I need someone strong, you, to move the door. It's obviously trying to keep us from going any further." The Miko stated flatly.

"Okay, but how am I going to get over there? And I'm saying I can't, because I could, but how are you going to get me over there?"

"Well, I was thinking that I go first to make sure that nothings going to go wrong, and then you follow." She said putting her mid thigh long hair up in a messy 'ball'.

"Sounds good enough. Lead the way."

"Good. You might want to do something with your hair."

"Why? What's wrong with my hair?" I said glaring at the woman.

'_**He-he! You call her "woman" instead "Miko" or "girl". You like her'**_

'_Be quiet and go away.'_

"Nothing is wrong with your hair it's just this." She said while pulling out a strand of her hair and dropped it on one of the strings. Once it hit the string, it split in half and started to melt.

"Okay, but I have nothing to put my hair up with."

"I could do it for you if you want." She suggested motioning to my hair. I simply nodded. She walked towards me then behind me.

"Could you sit down, you're too tall." She asked from behind me. I didn't reply but gracefully sat Indian style in front of the woman.

"Thank you." With that said she started to slowly run her fingers through my scalp. I felt so good that I closed my eyes, but it took all my will power not to purr. But my Beast was enjoying himself. _'Bastard.'_ I could feel her braiding my hair. I snapped my eyed open when she stopped.

"There, you're all set. Ready?" she asked walking in front of me. Not wanting to say anything I just nodded and stood from my position on the floor.

"Kay, just wait until I get to the other side to go." Again I nodded. And she advanced onto the web with determination.

**Kagome's POV**

It had felt so good running my fingers through his silky smooth, silver, hair. I was disappointed when I had to stop.

Walking towards the 'Web'; sliding Tenseiga to the other side, so not to get in the way, I got in a push-up like position; but my right leg was bent up, the knee almost touching my elbow; my chest just an inch off the ground. I moved under the first string. _'I think I might show off a little, for Sesshoumaru.'_ Angling my body so it was side ways, I slowly stood up, keeping a close eye on the strings in front of my face. Stepping over a string, I limbo-ed under the string. Putting my hands on the ground in front of me; with my leg still on the other side of the string; I slowly brought my legs up into a handstand, still careful of the strings. I slowly lay on my back, having enough room; my legs still in the air. My hands still by my head, I brought my legs down, doing the splits, under the string. Now lying on my back, I turned onto my stomach and turned so that I was parallel with the strings. Not being able to stand up, for fear of getting my head sliced in half, I did the splits on the ground, going all the way down **(Conswayla: I forgot to mention this earlier, but she took gymnastics for the first few years that she couldn't get back. Gymnastics is one of the most strength demanding sports there is. Okay, now you know. Continue.) **And sat straight and looked around. Seeing that I was almost to the other side, I ducked under a string and stood up. Stepping over a string and limbo-ing, again, I brought my other leg over the string. Standing up, seeing that I couldn't go under or through the strings though had just enough room to flip over the string, I gathered my momentum and flipped in the air, I brought my legs in front of me so I could slip through. Going over the last few in the process, I landed; on my feet; on the other side. I picked up Tenseiga and put it on my side again.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Seeing Kagome bend that way, made my eyes go wide slightly. Seeing her on the ground with her legs on either side of her and her lower half touching the ground made my jaw drop. Seeing her flip in the air _and_ land on her feet on the other side _without_ touching the strings once, one word: impressed.

'_**Kagome flexible. Kagome REALLY flexible!'**_

When she was on the other side, I used my demonic speed to quickly get to the other side **(Conswayla: sorry fan girls, but I didn't want to type the things he did, 'cause when I was doing that for Kagome, my wrist started to hurt, so I will let you use your imagination, but nothing pervy, okay? Continue.)**.

"You like to show off your speed don't you?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes at me slightly.

"Hn. Are you ready to open this door?" I asked motioning to the door.

"Open away." She said stepping back and making a sweeping motion to the door. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at her. I stepped up to the stone door; seeing that it had to slide open, I put my hands on the surface and used my demonic strength to push and slide open.

When the stone door was finally open, I just stood there in the door way, not knowing what to do. I stiffened when I felt small hands on my sides. Kagome stuck her head into the door way next to my left side.

"God Damnit! _I Did NOT See This Coming!_" Kagome cursed from her spot next to my side. I had to agree: _I Did NOT See This Coming!_

**Conswayla: **Yay! New chapter up. Total words: 1,941. Story's words: 1,678!

**Kagura:** When am I going to come in?

**Conswayla: **Soon, Kagura, soon. Maybe the next few chapters.

**Kagome:** You made me look AWESOME! Thank you!

**Conswayla:** You're welcome! And I'd like to clear up some confusion before it starts: the reason Koga acted that way towards Kagome even though he has Ayame, is because he hadn't seen Kagome for 7 ½ years and he still, kinda, likes her.

**Ayame:** So I still get my Koga?

**Conswayla:** Yes, Ayame, you still get Koga.

**Ayame:** YAY!

**Conswayla: **Okay then. Anyway, don't forget to send your ideas/info and R&R! Until next chapter!

**Cast: **BYE READERS AND REVIEWERS!


	9. I Told You So!

**Conswayla: **HEY READERS! It's me with a new chapter! Yay!

**Kagome: **Hey, Conswayla, is there going to be an evil dude or dudet like Naraku?

**Conswayla: **I don't know… what do you think Maru?

**Sesshoumaru: **The name isn't Maru, it's Sesshoumaru, and I don't care**.**

**Conswayla: **You're right; we should let the readers decide.

**#1.)** Have an evil dude or dudet {you have to tell me which one, boy or girl.)

**#2.)** Have no evil person and let them do their own random thing.

**Or #3.)** Have no evil person but have them run into some troublesome/not troublesome people {tell me who and in which order.}

**Kagome POV**

Okay, I expected other things like a sudden drop off, or a series of traps, but not this; this hasn't even come over to Japan yet, it's too early.

And what am I staring at? A life size chess set, and not just any chess set but this one has black Roman gods and goddesses pieces on the other side of the room. On our side of the room; white Greek gods and goddesses pieces. But this side is missing two pieces.

I stand up, walk into the room **(Conswayla: remember, she was bent over next to Sesshoumaru with her hand on his sides. I had the idea from **_**Harry Potter**_**, but it's not the exact same.) **And go over to the Greek side of the board.

Facing the Greek pieces from left to right, back: there is Artemis, sitting on a small castle with her bow in hand, and on the bottom her name carved into the white stone; Ares, in a chariot weapons drawn, name carved into the round white base; an empty base with a trident sticking straight up, Poseidon carved into the base; a tall throne with Zeus sitting in it with a olive branch wreath on his head, his name carved into the base; a tall, but not as tall as Zeus's, empty throne with the name Hera carved into the base; a standing Hades with his helm of invisibility in the crook of his left elbow and his two-pronged(curved) fork in his right hand the bottom resting on the base with his name carved into the base; Artemis's brother, Apollo in a chariot bow drawn name carved into the base; and Hermes sitting on a little castle, like Artemis, his winged shoes and cap on and his staff, The Caduceus, in hand. In the front, left to right, sitting in small thrones that represents them: Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Eros, Nyx, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Dionysus.

It's the same on the roman side, but only with roman gods and goddesses and their roman weapons. Facing them, right to left, back; Diana, Mars, Neptune, Jupiter, Juno, Pluto, roman Apollo (one of many things they stole from the Greeks), and Mercury. In the front, right to left; Minerva, Venus, Ceres, Cupid, Nox, Vesta, Vulcan, and Bacchus.

"What is this, Kagome?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice. He was off to the side of the board while I was standing in front of the Greek pieces.

"It's a chess board, but it shouldn't be here, it wasn't invented until 1565. It's too early to be here. Hey, you called me by my name." I said, still looking at the white chess pieces.

"Do you know how to play this 'Chess'?" he asked, walking over.

"Yeah. I'm kinda glad my friends made me join the chess club with them." I replied walking over to the empty throne next to Zeus that is supposed to be for Hera. I then proceeded to climb up to sit in the throne.

"You intend to play this… 'Chess', with yourself?"

"It's a game, and no, you're playing too. You'll be Poseidon." I said, pointing to the empty Poseidon piece.

He looks over to the empty piece then back up at me and says. "And why do you say that?" I roll my eyes, because it's obvious.

"Because... I want to know what's on the other side of that door. I have a feeling this is the last stage we have. And don't tell me you're not curious." I said leaning forward slightly. "So, could you please get on the podium?" he walked over to the empty base, growling slightly, and stood on it.

"Now, white goes first, so… hmm… Eros to e4." I watched as Eros slowly moved forward two spaces. After awhile, the roman Apollo, somehow, moved to c6. I smiled; _'this was going to be easier than I thought'_

"How about Nyx to d3." I watched as Nyx moved forward one space. And as before, after awhile, mars moved to f6.

"Hera to d2." And so I moved forward a space. Again; after awhile, Nox moved to d5.

"Apollo to c3." Apollo slowly made it to c3. A moment later Nox moved to d4.

"Is this all this game is?" Sesshoumaru asked from his spot as Poseidon.

"Well, yes and no. yes, because each piece has a different move except for the Pons. And no because our opponent, the Romans, aren't very smart. I'm using level 10 moves and they fall right where I want them to. It's too easy. Apollo to d1." I watched as Apollo moved to my old space.

"How do you win this game?" he asked as cupid moved to e5.

"You have to get the opponent's king into check mate, where he can't move without being taken out of the game. It's like war, trying to take out the other side's leader, and taking out those in the way, to end the war. You have the castle, which is like archers up high, which can only move right, left, forward, and backwards. The knights, which are like the ones on horse back, but can only move forward or backwards two spaces the right or left one space. Then the bishop, which is like the messenger during battle, which can only move diagonally. The king, which is like the first in charge, but can only move one space at a time in any direction. Then the queen, which is the second in charge, and can move in any direction. And finally the Pons, are like the foot solders, on the first move can move two spaces, but on any other move, can only move one space, forward only, unless taking out an opponent. Athena to h4." Athena moved forwards two spaces.

"I understand, but is it for?" he asked as Neptune moved to d6.

"Well, I guess it could help with war strategies. You better hold on because Poseidon is moving to e2." I watched as a shirtless Sesshoumaru, holding onto the trident, moved to my right (I'm still in my bikini).

"What kind of move is that?" he asked motioning towards the roman side. Jupiter and Diana just did the king/castle switch.

"That is the king/castle switch. The king moves right, from where we are, two spaces, while the castle moves left two spaces so that they are next to each other but they kinda switch places. Athena to h5." Athena moved forward one space.

"What good does that move do?" he asked as Pluto moved to e6.

"That I don't know. Athena to h6." I watch as Athena moved forward one space.

"Was that a smart move?" he asks as we watch Venus take out Athena.

"Yes it was. Weird though that the goddess of beauty takes out the goddess of wisdom and war strategies. Hmm. Well I'm taking out that bitch. Hera to h6." I move over to h6 and push Venus off the board, out of the game. After a moment Apollo moved to b4.

"Hades… come to g5." I said turning to watch Hades move to g5. I watched as Apollo made his way to c2, taking out Hestia and putting Zeus into check.

"Did they win?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice from back by Zeus.

"No Zeus just needs to move to f1." I watched as Zeus moved to the right one space. Apollo then moved to a1 taking Hermes out of the game.

"Hmm, stupid Apollo. Hades to f6." Hades moved taking Mars out of the game. I watched as Neptune moved to e7.

Smiling, I said, "The game is over. Hera to g7. Checkmate!" there was a sound of stone against stone and I look to the door to find it shifting forward, unlocking.

I look back at Sesshoumaru, to find him looking at me. A big grin spread across my face before turning around and jumping down, not bothering to use the way I got up. I run over to the door and start pushing it open. All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru is next to me, help push the open.

When we finally get the door open, I look into the room, smile, and then look up to Sesshoumaru and say, "I told you so! That was the last stage. Now to find out what was hiding." I take a few steps into the room to find a different room then the one I saw in the door way. "_I Did NOT See This Coming!_"

**Conswayla: **1,411 words in the story (not counting the beginning and end notes)! Not much to say but read the top note and give me your ideas. Until next time!

**Cast: **Bye! R&R!


	10. UhOh!

**Conswayla:** I'd like to thank all of you for helping with the information/opinions that I needed. Here are the cookies that I promised! *Throws cookies*

**Kagome:** Are you going to tell them the idea's you got for the weapons or am I?

**Miroku:** *walks in drunk* WHAZ UB PARTY PEEOPLE!

*chirp chirp chirp*

**Conswayla:** Well… okay then. Anyway… the ideas I got were;

Shiryuki- Ice Dragon

Shi- Death

**My ideas;**

Yami- Darkness

Kage- shadow

**Sorry _Beware-I-Bit _I couldn't find the other one. I'm still open for ideas people, keep 'em coming!**

_Italic=_ thoughts

**Bold- **Tenseiga

**_Bold/Italic-_** Beast

**Last Time**

_When we finally get the door open, I look into the room, smile, and then look up to Sesshoumaru and say, "I told you so! That was the last stage. Now to find out what was hiding." I take a few steps into the room to find a different room then the one I saw in the door way. "I Did NOT See This Coming!"_

**Kagome's POV**

Sesshoumaru's and I stood there in the 'new' room, looking at what wasn't there before. A few feet in front of us, was a huge drop off filled to the brim with crystal clear water. About 15 yards from the edge was a circular stone platform sticking up out of the water.

There was something on the stone platform, I couldn't really tell for sure what it was, but it looked like a sword. I took a few steps closer to the edge to see if I could get a better look, when I was stopped by a barrier. The only thing the barrier was doing was keeping me from passing through, so I put my right hand on the surface and closed my eyes, looking for its essence, its source, of power. It was difficult; this was a pretty powerful barrier. I concentrated even harder, looking through my mind's eye at the essences and auras around me.

I turned my head slightly to see Sesshoumaru's aura. His aura was a swirling mass of gold and silver, with red dots here and there signifying that he was demon. Every aura has two colors, because your aura is made up of two main things; the power you hold and your essence. The gold of Sesshoumaru's aura signifies the tremendous power he holds and the silver is his essence, of his almost purity, which aloud him to hold the Shikon Jewel without it going impure because he never wanted anything from it that he could gain.

I turned back the barrier and noticed the red flecks.

'_So, it's demon barrier.'_

'**If it's a demon barrier, how are you going to take it down? Usually it takes a demon to take down a demon barrier.'**

'_Very carefully. Not that hard actually. All you have to do is find the source and either destroy it or redirect it to your own power.'_

'**You think that's easy? Most DEMONS can't do it.'**

'_Well then be quiet and watch me do it.'_ after that was said, I refocused on the task at hand. I looked at how far the barrier extended. It looked like it went from the wall on my right to the wall on my left. I then looked for the source of its power. I seems like it was put here and then a spell was put on it to remain up. This is going to be harder then I thought it would be; now I have to break a spell as well.

I let my spiritual powers come the surface to attack the spell and bring it down. Once I had my powers on the surface, I focused on spell that was just on the surface. I then sent my spiritual powers through my hand and onto the spell. The spell, sensing the attack strengthened its hold on the barrier, and in turn I strengthened my power on the spell. It gradually kept getting smaller and smaller until it was gone completely along with the barrier.

I opened my eyes, put my hand down, and smiled in triumph.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I stood behind and to the side of the Miko and watched as she closed her eyes and put her hand on what I'm guessing is a barrier.

'_**It not Miko, it Kagome.'**_

'_Will you ever leave me alone? You're starting to get annoying.'_

'_**Not when it come to Kagome!'**_

'_Fine! Just shut up!'_ after that was said, I looked back at Kagome sensing her spiritual powers come to the surface attacking the barrier. The power of the barrier increased but then so did her spiritual powers, making the power slowly decrease until it was non-existent. I was surprised she was able to get rid of the barrier without being harmed in the process. She then opened her eyes, lowered her hand, and smiled.

"Well, that was easy. I thought it would be harder seeing as it was a demon barrier and it had a spell on it, but it was relatively easy." Kagome said, walking to the edge.

"Hn." I said trying not to show the surprise that would have been on my face if I didn't have my stoic mask in place.

Bending her knees slightly and putting her hands on them. Pointing to the platform she said, "I wonder what's on that stone platform." I turn my head to get a look at what was on the 'platform', seeing a sword I was about to tell her that when I heard a splash in the water. I turn my head to see Kagome gone. I turn and look in the water to see her swimming under the water towards the 'platform'.

'_What does she think she's doing? That's obviously a demon sword by the demonic aura!'_

'_**Demon sword? No human can touch demon sword.'**_

'**Well, what are we suppose to do, it's not like she'll listen to us, it would only provoke her to pick it up.'**

'_**Tenseiga right. 'Gome won't listen'**_

''_Gome? Did you just nickname Kagome?'_

'**_Yes, but that off topic. Stop 'Gome!' _**If I could have rolled my eyes I would have. Looking back to the 'platform', I could see Kagome hoisting herself up onto the 'platform'. Walking to the edge I push off using my demonic strength to land on the 'platform' in front of Kagome.

"Miko, what do you think you are doing?" I said in my monotone voice.

"What do you mean 'what do you think you are doing'? I'm seeing what so important about this sword for it to be hidden." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you not sense the demonic aura? You can not touch it."

"I pulled out Tetsusaiga."

"That is different. Tetsusaiga was made to protect humans so a human can touch the sword."

"Just move out of the way Sesshoumaru. If I get hurt, it's my own danm fault." She said stepping past me and over to the sword.

Turning towards her, I said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She walked up to the sword and reached her hands out towards the hilt of the sword. She slowly wrapped her hands around the sword and quickly pushed it to one side trying to loosen up the sword. When it was slanted **(About a 45 degree angle. I don't think they had this measurement back then.)** at a certain angle she quickly let go, not giving it the chance to do her harm.

Nothing happened, so Kagome went to grab at the sword again when the whole place started to shake. Stone falling from the ceiling and, turning around, the doors slowly closing.

"_I Din NOT See This Coming!"_

**Conswayla: **The story has 1,184 words in it. Not sure what to say other than keep the reviews and opinions coming. Give me some ideas!

**Cast: **THANK YOU! R&R!


	11. I Have Earn Respect

**Conswayla: **Sorry it's been so long, I just had a whole bunch of homework to do and my mom wouldn't stop bugging me! Not sure what else to say other than, ON WITH THE STORY!

'_Italic'=_ thoughts

'**Bold'- **Tenseiga

'**Bold/_Italic_'- Beast**

_**Last time**_

_Turning towards her, I said, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She walked up to the sword and reached her hands out towards the hilt of the sword. She slowly wrapped her hands around the sword and quickly pushed it to one side trying to loosen up the sword. When it was slanted at a certain angle she quickly let go, not giving it the chance to do her harm._

_ Nothing happened, so Kagome went to grab at the sword again when the whole place started to shake. Stone falling from the ceiling and, turning around, the doors slowly closing._

_ "I Din NOT See This Coming!"_

_**Kagome's POV**_

__I could see that the doors where closing and that the place was collapsing. '_No not collapsing…' _looking down, I could see the water rising.

"Umm… Sesshoumaru, I think it's about time we left." I said, watching the door close.

"Hn." He grabbed me around the waste and jumped from the platform to in front of the door and quickly slipped through. The water level was quickly increasing to about 4" above my ankles. I started to run to the closing door on the other side of the chess board, Sesshoumaru easily keeping pace. He ran forward to hold the door open longer for me to get out. Once out, him letting go of the door, I stopped just in front of the 'web', not sure how to get through in time, with the water level now almost to my knees, it made it harder to move.

"Create a barrier." Sesshoumaru said, picking me up by the waist. Once my pick barrier was up, he dove forward into the 'web' with me still being held by him. The cords weren't breaking but were being 'pushed' aside when they came in contact with my barrier. When we were on the other side I dropped my barrier expecting him to let me down but he kept going forward, straight through the crevice. When we got to the other side, he put me down, the water now up to my waist and quickly rising.

I put up a barrier behind us trying to keep the water from rising anymore on our side. I made another barrier in the form of a tunnel going down to where we needed to go to get out, reaching to the other side. Putting the opening below the surface of the water, watching as it drained out.

"Go Sesshoumaru! I have to go last to make sure the barrier holds!" I looked back to see the water was just now reaching the ceiling on the other side of the barrier. The water level kept rising and with no other place to go, it started to push on the barrier, making it move forward. I turned towards the barrier and put my hands up against it to help keep it in place. Turning my head I could see Sesshoumaru standing there, watching like he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do.

"What are you doing?! You need to leave while you can! I'll be right behind you! Go!" with that he turned and jumped into my makeshift slide. The barrier suddenly lurched forward, launching me into the wall just above the 'slide'. Hitting my head against the stone wall first then my back, causing me to almost black out, but I wouldn't allow that. Falling into the tunnel, disoriented, I started to slide towards the end. Hitting the wall made me loose concentration long enough to let down the barrier that was hold the water back. Still disoriented, I could faintly see and hear the water rushing towards me but just able to stay ahead of the water.

Flying out the end, flipping through the air, and then landing back in the water. The rushing water not far behind, followed, making an under current like under a waterfall. Pushing me to and fro until I hit my back and head against a sharp rock causing me to loose consciousness.

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

Once I resurfaced on the other side, I quickly jumped out of the water. Up on the bolder, I sat and waited for the Miko to come out and surface. It didn't take long for her to come flipping out then land in the water again fallowed shortly but the raging water that she tried to hold back. I waited a short while, waiting for her to surface again but she never did.

'_**Go and find 'Gome! She lost under water! Save her!'**_ my beast was ragging, wanting to go and find the Miko.

'_Fine, we shall go and find the Miko' _I said to get my beast to shut up.

Standing up, I looked into the water, trying to find the one my beast named '_'Gome'_. Spotting her limp body at the bottom of the lake near the cragged rocks near the base of the waterfall. Plunging into the deep depths of the lake, I swam towards her limp body. Wrapping my right arm around her waist, I stared to swim towards the surface. Upon reaching the surface, I jumped gracefully out of the water and onto the bolder. Gently laying her down, I examined her body for any evidence that caused her to no return to the surface. Looking at her hair, I could see that it had a red tint to it and the stone beneath the Miko's back was turning red. Turning her over so to get a better look, I noticed a few gashes on her back. Moving some of her hair aside, there was spit skin upon the back of her head.

Hearing a sudden intake of breath and seeing her back heave outward and started to cough up the water that she inhaled while under water. She had awakened.

_**Kagome's POV**_

The first thing I realized as I came to was that I couldn't breathe. I sucked in what air I could and started to cough up the water that had entered my lungs. The second thing that dawned on me was that my head and back was in great pain. Reaching one hand back to touch my head where it made contact with the stone, then bring it forward, I could see that my head was bleeding and, probably, so was my back.

Putting my hands on the stone below me, the hand with the blood on it leaving a partial bloody hand print, I tried to stand. When I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Sesshoumaru looking down at me, almost as if he was concerned or worried.

"Miko, you need to rest. You are losing blood. Let me heal you before you lose too much." I stared at him. Did he just offer to take care of me? I must be losing my mind. But I still nodded and lay on my stomach. Laying there letting him heal me, I started to think. And not about just anything, but the stoic demon Lord taking care of my bleeding back and head. Thinking more and more about him caused a spark of attraction towards the demon Lord. Thinking back on that, I realized that that small spark was always there, it's just that now it started to grow into something more. Though I already considered him as a friend, that small spark was leaning more towards a crush.

Thinking more on the subject of the demon Lord, I realized that I could read his emotions through his actions and what he says.Nobody seems to look at his actions or his words; they always look towards his eyes and face hoping to get a glimpse of his emotions so they can use it against him. **(Conswayla: out of all the FanFictions that I have read, not one has anything to do with his body language and words showing his emotions) **His words brought me out of my train of thinking.

"I am done. You may roll over now if you please" rolling onto my back, I realized there was no pain.

"I thank you Sesshoumaru, for saving and healing me." I said while looking at him to see if my line of thinking was correct. All he gave me was a curt nod of his head. Getting up and walking over to my bag, I started to rummage through it looking for my spare clothes. Reaching in so that the top of the bag was at my shoulder, **(Conswayla: it's a normal size bag that has a spell on it so it's like there's no bottom to the bag.)** I finally felt the clothes I was looking for. Pulling them out along with my bathing supplies, I turned and saw Sesshoumaru looking at my bag funny.

"Before you ask Sesshoumaru, my bag has a spell on it so it's like it has no bottom. And if you'd be so kind as to point me in the direction of the nearest hot spring, it would be much appreciated." Sesshoumaru looked up at me, sniffed at the air, and then pointed in a north-east direction, back into the woods. I nodded my head in thanks, and then I headed in the direction that he pointed out.

Reaching the hot spring after a short trek through the woods, I quickly undressed and got in. not wanting to waste time, I quickly washed myself then sat the water and relaxed. Having enough time to think, I did just that; think. And you know what I thought about?

The mighty, stoic, attractive, demon Lord of the West; Lord Sesshoumaru.

_**~~Later That Night~~**_

Sitting there on the bolder, my arms wrapped around my knees with my chin resting on them, I stared at the Waning Gibbous moon. My thoughts soon drifted to the demon Lord. There's nothing like it when someone saves that gets you to get you thinking about them. It's the third time today that my thoughts drifted towards the demon who had captured my attention. There's just something about that demon that just draws me in. I think I'm cursed. There's something about that family that draws people in, even if they push those people aside.

Thinking back on the events after I got back, made a small smile come to the surface. Soon after I got back from my bath, I went to my bag to put my stuff away and get the tent that I had forgotten about until now. Once it was put up, Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch in a tree near by.

"What is this contraption?" he had asked me and I had to explain to him just what it was.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, there's enough room for you too in there. If you want to sleep in there too, I can put up the divider." He just looked at me. He seemed to want to but there was something was holding him back. He shook his head and jumped back into his tree. Once it had started to get dark, I started a fire and ate.

The glow from that same fire made a short shadow of me on the stone I was sitting on. Looking back up at the moon, my mind once again drifted. There had to be something wrong with me to have interest in two brothers of the same family. I must have equally lost my mind to have interest in the brother of my first love who had broken my heart time and time again. Thinking about Inu Yasha and how he broke my heart, had my eyes brimming with tears. I pushed my tears back but not in time for one had escaped and landed on my open hand. Looking into the depths of the traitor tear, I could almost see the heart break again.

"Are you in pain, Miko?" funny, I didn't sense him there.

"No Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. No need to worry." Lie. That was a compete lie; my heart was in pain from the heart break seven and a-half years ago.

"Why would you say that I am worried about you, Miko?" I smiled. The question was one I had answered earlier. Still looking at the moon, I answered his question:

"Your words and your body language give your emotions away. You may think that your emotions are hidden, but there not from me. Others look for your emotions to be shown on your face and in your eyes, and once they don't find it they give up. They don't look at your body language or listen to your words; they don't look for it in the first place. But I do, I look for a way; always. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, because I wont. I wont give your enemies a chance to find your weakness." When I said the last part, I looked at him over my shoulder, waiting for his reaction.

"Would you care to explain?"

"You say you hate humans, yet you saved little Rin on numerous occasions and even me; so it shows that you are caring to the ones you chose. You claim to hate your brother, yet when you are given the chance to kill him, you don't; so it shows that you feel something towards your half brother other than hate. You put up with that annoying toad, Jaken; which leads me to believe that you have great endurance to annoying and patience. On numerous occasions you've had the chance to kill our small group, but you don't, you even saved us; so it shows that you get some amusement out of our little group. You had parents; so you must've loved them at some point. Must I go on?"

He just stood there looking at me. When he finally spoke, his words were not the one I expected them to be.

"As you seem to have read my emotions, you have earned my respect… Kagome"

**Conswayla**: There you go! The eleventh chapter! I decided to give you a longer one because it's been a while since I've updated. The scene when she was crying I was listening to the song_When She Cries_ by Britt Nicole.

Hope you enjoyed! :D R&R!


	12. Soul

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm back know and will try my best to keep updating… all my stories.**

'_Italic'= thoughts_

'**Bold'- Tenseiga**

'_**Bold/Italic'- Beast**_

**Last Time:**

He just stood there looking at me. When he finally spoke, his words were not the one I expected them to be.

"As you seem to have read my emotions, you have earned my respect… Kagome"

**This Time:**

_**Kagome's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning, it was strange. But not in that sense, in the sense that I had a foreboding feeling like something was going to happen, something bad. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I just hoped that I was wrong, but my feelings are never wrong, which scares me.

I got up and unzipped the tent flap, got out and closed the flap back up to prevent bug from getting in. Outside had the look of after it drizzled or rained; nice, cool, and damp. I loved it, my type of weather. Just absolutely perfect.

I look up and see Sesshoumaru sitting there in his tree where I left him. Speaking of leaving something… I left my journal at home, in my time. I knew I was forgetting something. I take that journal with me everywhere; it was the last gift my dad ever gave to me before he died. I try to write it every night but it was hard doing that in the feudal era; never knowing when you'd have to run or go into battle.

"Sesshoumaru?" I called up to him to get his attention.

"Yes? What is it Kagome?"

"I need to go home for a little bit to get a few things that I forgot." He looks directly at me, seemingly to remember that I lived in the future.

"May I see this home of yours in the future?" he asked with want in his voice.

"Yes you may if the well will allow you to pass through." He jumps down from his perch in the tree.

"Well, we must hurry if you want to get home before dark." With that said, I set out to clean up the makeshift camp, which took all of about 20mins. We then head back the way we came, out of the woods, and then towards the well near the border of the Western lands; Sesshoumaru's territory. We had walked a ways into the forest, when I had a thought.

'_Why are we walking when we could fly?!'_ I thought, suddenly stopping and smacking myself on the forehead for being so stupid.

'**Fly? I didn't know you could fly.'** Tenseiga thought in my head.

'_Well, technically, I myself can't, but I can make an object from my Miko powers that I can stand on so that I may be able to fly.'_ I thought to Tenseiga.

'**How does that work?'**

'_Well, it's like making a flying barrier, but only flat, like a board.'_ I thought back, basically explaining a hover board. I looked towards the ground where I started to form my transportation. I noticed Sesshoumaru out of the corner of my eye, watching me very carefully and what I was doing. I focused back to what I was doing.

First I formed it into a small barrier; I can never seem to from what I want without forming a barrier first; then I started to compress it in on itself, making it flat, until there hovered a pink semi-see through board the length somewhere between a snowboard and a skate board.

I went up and stood on the board, having straps come up and wrap around my feet, to secure me to the board. I looked over at Sesshoumaru to see him staring at me quizzically.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and be left behind or are you coming along?!" I shouted down as I willed the board to get higher and higher. That seemed to knock him out of his staring as he himself started to levitate up to me.

"Hurry up! Or you'll be left behind!" I shouted as I speed North-East. I looked back and saw Sesshoumaru quickly gaining on me. I looked back ahead of me, crouched down, and sped up. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to catch up. I looked to my right and saw him looking straight ahead. I looked forward again, speeding up to go as fast as I could; which was, last time I tested it, was bout 130mi/hr, which was considerably fast if you ask me.

While flying, I got to thinking. 'What do I do when I get there? I can't just leave Sesshoumaru behind; he'll want to see my time. What if I run into my friends while there? They'll probably want to come too. Well, I know for sure that either way I'll be leaving with Shippo, I miss him too much to leave him behind.'

At that moment, something flickered across my eyes, but it wasn't physically there, it was more in my mind. It came across my vision again, this time staying longer and bringing a headache with it.

_I watched as a man- no demon- stand above what looked like Sesshoumaru's unmoving body; sword drawn to his throat. As I was watching this, they kept getting closer as if my vision was zooming in or I was getting closer. Watching as the man pulled the blade back; he looked up at me briefly, a smirk on his face; but that small look was enough for me to see his identity. Turning his attention back to Sesshoumaru's unmoving body, he drove the sword down into Sesshoumaru's throat. I couldn't help the scream that tore from my throat._

"NO!" I screamed as I was brought back to reality to find myself falling. Hearing Sesshoumaru yelling my name was enough to kick me back into action. As fast as I could, I re-formed my board, shooting back skyward, with only half a foot from the ground.

I flew slowly back up to Sesshoumaru's awaiting form. When I reached him I found concern clearly in his eyes. I've noticed that ever since I earned his respect, he's been more expressive with me.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, inching towards me.

I wrapped my arms around me, "I'm fine. I- I don't know exactly what happened."

"Will you tell me about it? You can trust me." When he said that last part, I looked up into his eyes, which were like hot Carmel melting in a molten sun, looking for any kind of deceit. When I found none, I looked down and slowly nodded.

"But not here. I don't feel it safe to talk here. When we get to my home, I'll tell you." I said looking around, a feeling of unease and of being watched. He simply nodded and turned to lead us to the well, at a slower pace.

_**~~~Time Skip~~~**_

We had been flying for a few hours now and the sun was starting to set over the western horizon. I looked down to the ground passing us by. I looked forward and saw flickering lights starting to appear. The village, Edo. Looks like the villagers were preparing for the oncoming darkness.

"Sesshoumaru, we're approaching the village. I think it better if we land now and continue on foot from here."

"Hn," was the only reply I got with a sharp nod of his head to go with it. I watched him descend and quickly followed his lead.

We landed in the woods around the Bone Eaters Well. I stood there a moment, taking the familiar smells and sounds when I felt the tugging at my soul.

"Kikyo…" I said with distaste. I turned and saw her striding towards us, her soul collectors hovering around her. Either InuYasha didn't warn her or she was just plain idiotic; I'm thinking the latter of the options.

"You really are dumb aren't you?" I said as I crossed my arms, a scowl on my face.

"I was about to say the same to you; you should've never returned." Kikyo said with her clay face emotionless.

"Who are you calling wench, clay face?" I taunted; a smug look on my face.

"Whore."

"Takes one to know one!" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Slut." Kikyo scowled.

"You should look in a mirror before you say that, Kinkyho." It was all I could do to keep from laughing. From the corner of my eye, I could see the amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes but his face remained impassive.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance, you bitch." Kikyo said with malice in her voice.

"Wouldn't you be the bitch? Aren't you mated to InuYasha? Or did he tire too quickly of your dry, clay cunt?" I said with laughter clearly in my voice. I watched as she drew her arrow and pulled her bow taunt.

"You will die today." She said; her voice angry. I just calmly and slowly drew my Wakizashi from its sheath. I knew that if anyone was going to die today, it would be her; and I'm not just saying that because I think I'm better than her or anything, but because I had foreseen her death.

"No Kikyo; today is your last day. I hope you said goodbye to InuYasha." At that moment, she decided to let loose her arrow. I watched as an impure light surrounded it and come closer. Once the arrow was close enough I brought up my sword and sliced it in two. Firing one arrow at me just wasn't enough, so she just kept firing. And with every step I took towards her, I would slice an arrow in two, watching the anger on her face turn to rage. That rage fueled her arrows, making them stronger.

She fired her last arrow at me, and by this time, I was too close to cut the arrow. I leaned my head to the side and watch as the arrow whizzed passed my head, only centimeters from clipping my ear, and embedded itself in the tree a few feet behind me; the dark energy eating away at tree like acid. I turned my head back to her to see her face smug. I watched as I saw her reach back for another arrow, only to find her quiver empty. A look of shock and fear crossed over her face as I tore the bow from her hands and threw it aside. She watched as he bow collided with a tree and looked back at me in time for me shove my sword into chest. Kikyo leaned forward slightly, her hands grasping the sword where I stabbed her as a look of shock and pain crossed her face.

I leaned forward whispered into to her ear, "Welcome to hell." And with that said, I yanked my sword out of her chest and backed away as she fell to the ground. Once she hit she turned into bones and graveyard soil inside her priestess garb. Watching as the souls of the dead left her; shooting towards the sky. All but one, my soul. My soul hovered a few feet away from my face, tainted from Kikyo. I stepped forward and reached my hand out to my soul. When my fingers just barely touched the outside of my soul, it seemed to shiver. When I pulled my hand away, it started to pulsate, becoming more pure with every pulse.

My soul pulsed and got brighter with every pulse until it was blinding, then suddenly it flew towards me, slamming into my chest and knocking me back onto my back. I must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing I know I'm propped up against the well, Sesshoumaru tending the fire, his face blank again.

"What happened? What did I miss?" I asked, sitting up straighter. Sesshoumaru looked over at me, his face still blank. "You've been out for about an hour, after your soul merged with you once more." He said, standing and looking around. "We will rest for the night before heading to your home." He said. Sesshoumaru seemed back to his normal monotonous self but I didn't mind, I can read him any way he acts.

I just simply nod and shift so I'm lying next to the well, looking up at the beautiful stars. It's a while before I manage to close my eyes again but I finally do and I'm bombarded with another dream.

**I'm evil I know but I'll just leave this here. *places story and runs* Give me ideas!**


	13. What was that Midiroku'

**Okay, chapter 13! WOO!**

**Shout outs:**

_**Izzy DeAngelo- **_I was thinking of Sesshoumaru killing InuYasha. And you practically read my mind because I had planned for an evil male demon to threaten her destiny! So in sync!

**And I thank Izzy DeAngelo, **_**ZyiareHellsing, **__**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf**__**, Momo1991, Beware-I-Bit, Amai Youkaiko, Jamaican Skull, and Kuroneko388 for your contribution!**_

_**And a thanks to all my reviewers out there, you make me want to keep writing! THANK YOU! 3**_

_Italics- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italic- Beast**_

**Bold- Tenseiga**

_Kagome POV _

_{Dream}_

_{The dream started relatively normal, like all my other Midiroku dreams. I'm in a field with imaginary wind blowing, but this time when Midiroku comes up, she kneels in front of me and takes my hands in hers with a concerned look on her face._

"_Kagome dear, your destiny here runs deeper and more dangerous than you may think. There are dangers ahead of you that you may think impossible but you have to overcome them and unite the lands once again like was your mother's dream. No, not the mother in the future but your true mother. But listen to me child, one day your father will come to you and when that happens the curse lifted and the truth revealed." She looked around startled like she was being followed and didn't want to be caught. "My time is up. But heed my words! They may save you someday." She said as she stood and walked back towards the woods and was swallowed by the shadows.}_

I woke up with a start. I sat up and leaned back against the well, feeling out of breath but having no reason to be out of breath. I laid my head back on the lip of the well and looked up at the orange and blue sky, the sun rising. _'What was that Midiroku?'_ I think to myself.

I straighten up and look at the embers of last night's fire before lifting my gaze to see Sesshoumaru resting under a tree with his eyes closed. Some may think that he was sleeping but I knew his senses were on high alert for danger. I push myself up off the ground and stand for a minute to let the spots clear from my vision before picking up my bag. When I straighten up I see Sesshoumaru standing not too far away, ready. "It may require physical contact to allow you through." I say to him while looking at the well. He said nothing as he walked over to me and, in one swift motion, wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped into the well.

The familiar blue light surrounds me as I float through time to the future. I didn't realize that Sesshoumaru's arm had left me until I find myself alone in the well house. I climb out and look around to confirm that Sesshoumaru in fact hadn't made it through. I just simply shrug and head towards the house. When I get there I find that the note for Sota was where I left it so he had not returned yet. I decide to leave it seeing as I won't be stay here long, and headed upstairs to my room. I walk over to my desk and pick up the simple black, leather bound, journal left to me by my father. I stared at it a moment before slipping it into my bag and headed back downstairs.

Going down the stairs, the family picture caught my eye and I looked at my happy family; Grandpa, Sota, Mom, and me… but no Dad. I looked at mom's smiling face but could still see the sorrow in her eyes. I needed to talk to her, I needed to ask her about what Midiroku said.

I walked down the steps a little faster and headed out, locking the door once more, and hopped into the car and made my way to home of where my mother was staying.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I stood in front of my mother's door for a moment before knocking. There was a soft 'Come in', and I opened the door slowly and closed it behind me once I was fully inside.

"Kagome! What a lovely surprise. And what is the purpose of this visit?" She asked, placing her book and reading glasses on the small round dining table in front of her, gesturing for me to sit in the other chair. I sit and fold my hands on the table, looking down at them while my mother waited for me to talk. Finally I said the first thing I could think of.

"Mom, am I adopted?" I looked up to find her smile gone, replaced with a sad look as she reached over and placed her hands atop mine.

"I guess it's about time you knew. I'm guessing you managed to get back through the well and Midiroku talked to you?" I simply nodded, not sure what to say, and she sighed softly, closing her eyes briefly. "Kagome, no I didn't give birth to you but you aren't adopted either." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? That makes no sense."

"You were born in the past Kagome. Your father brought you here to protect you and we met when I was younger. He asked me to take care of you and I said yes. He stuck around to keep an eye on you and we fell in love and had Sota. Sota is your half-brother but your father, well, he isn't human. And don't ask me what he is because he told me some day you two would meet face to face and he would tell you everything." She said, giving my hands a squeeze, a small smile on her face when she mentioned my father.

"But then who is my mother? What did Midiroku mean by curse lifted, what curse?" I ask, wanting the answers. My mother just looked at me sadly and shook her head just slightly.

"Your father would not tell me everything, so to protect you and me. But you will meet him soon and he will explain everything to you. I promise." She said, brushing my hair from my face and kissing my forehead. "I love you Kagome, and as far as I'm concerned you are still my child." She said with a small smile as she released my hands. "Now go, I'm sure there's someone waiting for your return." I nod numbly and give her a hug before getting up to leave, the new information whirling through my head. "And Kagome? When he left, he left back through the well so you'll meet him there. Though I'm sure he's watching over you." My mom said with a small smile before I turned and left through the door back to the past.

**Cliffie! Give me ideas!**

**Word count:**

**Ch1- 1,290**

**Ch2- 1,011**

**Ch3- 775**

**Ch4- 1,079**

**Ch5- 1,014**

**Ch6- 1,631**

**Ch7- 1,142**

**Ch8- 1,678**

**Ch9- 1,413**

**Ch10- 1,184**

**Ch11- 2,334**

**Ch12- 2,024**

**Ch13- 1,054**


End file.
